


Portraits

by Neminiwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminiwrites/pseuds/Neminiwrites
Summary: After the war Hermione's life is just a series of days...Until Luna gives her a chance to be free, and maybe find love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of it NW

Portraits 

Luna was always a bit out there. She had a brilliant mind, but it was underappreciated, hidden under her Nargel updates and upside-down reading material. Hermione liked her, but was uncomfortable with her odd remarks. She never knew how to react to what was said by the strange blond girl. So when she contacted Hermione one Saturday to ask if she could come over and discuss a matter of some importance, Hermione agreed, but was trepidatious about it.

When Luna arrived and was comfortably seated on Hermione’s couch, and all the pleasantries were discussed, and cups of tea consumed, Luna was her blunt self. “Hermione I want you to be a nude model.” The look on Hermione’s face was not what you would call surprise, more like shocked disbelief. She shook her head and asked for a clarification. “Well perhaps not completely nude?” Luna said without missing a beat. “I am working with a group of witches for a Quibler series about the cost of the war on women.” Hermione could hardly see what being naked had to do with that, but she let Luna explain in her own way.

“There were many witches who were scarred and abused during the war. Many of them have yet to be able to even look at their wounds let alone come to accept them and move on. It is unfortunate that in our society witches are made to feel as if it were their fault or that they are ugly now and should be ashamed. Some of the worst wounds are the ones that can’t be seen. Rape victims and psychological cruelty do not show on the skin, but are even more devastating. These women keep their pain hidden inside with no way for it to heal. Many suffer from nightmares because they have no one to talk to or any means of support.”

Hermione knew there were no real therapists in the wizarding world. Witches were often treated, at best, like second rate citizens, at worst, as property. Even by the families who loved them. She had often thought of going to a muggle therapist herself to help deal with her own issues. It was difficult to find someone when the reasons for her wounds were of a magical origin.

“Luna, how does my being a nude model help?” Luna smiled, “I know you have several scars on your body from the war, and perhaps a few that can’t be seen?” Hermione looked away. It was true she kept a glamour on her arm and the scar that ran across her chest and abdomen was never allowed to be visible. “You are a beautiful woman Hermione and a role model. If other women could see that you are not ashamed of your scars, it may help them to accept their own and maybe even begin to recover from them.

The artists are all professionals and it will be done in a tasteful and discrete manner. There will be a few different poses and you will choose the one to accompany the article. If you dislike all of the portraits you may choose one to be altered as you see fit for publication.” Luna sat there encouraged by the thoughtful look on Hermione’s face. At least she hadn’t refused outright.

Hermione could see the benefits of Luna’s work. She was right about the silence that crippled so many witches, and even wizards who had been tortured and maimed by Death Eaters. But men were not taught to be ashamed as women were. Luna was forgetting one thing. Hermione was still ashamed of her scars. She had not embraced them as a part of herself. She still had nightmares of the day they were carved into her skin. To expose herself in such a way…. “Luna, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I don’t think I can. You see, I’m still not able to..” Luna interrupted her. “Please Hermione. I need your Gryffindor bravery and strength. If you can’t face them, no one can. And you would be helping so many others to come forward and tell their stories. We will all grow the stronger for it.”

Luna waited for a response. 

“Perhaps it will help you to know that I am to be the first cover story. It goes out next week.” Hermione was shocked. “Luna, I never knew. Will you tell me what happened?” Luna held her head up and looked in Hermione’s eyes unafraid.

“It’s okay now. It’s part of the reason I decided to do this. I was raped by Amycus Carrow at school. After we were rescued from Malfoy manor I decided I wanted to continue the fight at Hogwarts with the others. While there he caught me alone in a corridor, pushed me into an empty classroom, and raped me. When he was done he left this scar.” Luna pulled her collar down and exposed a large red mark above her left breast made of two letters intertwined, AC. “He did it to many witches at the school. None of us ever said anything for the shame, and so other witches were never warned. I have carried that guilt with me ever since. I will not allow it to consume me anymore. I guess this is my way of asking forgiveness of all those who were harmed after me.” Luna grew silent, but her steady gaze spoke of her determination. The courage on her face humbled Hermione. She had not suffered as Luna had, and if Luna was prepared to reach out to others than so could she.

Hermione took Luna’s hand in sympathy. “Oh Luna, I’m so sorry. It was not your fault that you felt you couldn’t tell anyone. You were just a teenager. You shouldn’t blame yourself.” Hermione sighed, “Alright, I will do it on one condition. I want to keep all the portraits when we’re through.” 

Luna smile brightened the room, “Of course. If it’s all right, can I get the background on what happened to you? For the article. I will send you a copy when I’m finished. You have full rights of approval before it’s printed.”

Hermione took a deep breath to begin as Luna pulled out a quill. “This one,” she pointed to her chest, “I received from Dolohov at the Department of Mysteries. Several of us were with Harry when we were ambushed and ran for our lives. We were cornered by Death Eaters with no hope of escape. Everyone fought so bravely, and we lost Sirius. We were outnumbered and outmatched, when the Order came and saved our butts. Not before Dolohov sent his curse and nearly killed me.”

Luna stopped her, “Hermione, can you let me see it?” Hermione hesitated. “If you can’t get naked with me, you won’t be able to with the artists.” She was right. Hermione stood, took the hem of her blouse, closed her eyes, and lifted it over her head. A purplish scar ran from her collar bone, across her body, and ended on the opposite hip. Interrupted only briefly by her bra. Luna focused on her face the whole time. She could see Hermione’s needless shame. Luna stood and gave her a hug. Hermione’s eyes opened wide with alarm and she held her arms away from her body. Luna pulled her in tight. “It’s okay Hermione. Don’t be afraid to be touched. You are still beautiful. Inside and out.” Hermione began to cry and returned Luna’s hug. She rested her head against Luna’s shoulder as a few more tears fell.

Luna continued to whisper words of praise and encouragement. They stood there until her tears dried and they could speak again. “Many of the women I have interviewed have never been told they are still beautiful. They are just left to ‘get over it’ on their own, by family and friends who don’t know how to help or what to say. My articles will also be for them. What to say, and more important, what not to say to someone who has experienced this kind of trauma. Now. What about your arm?”

Hermione wiped her face as she sat and pulled her top on. She didn’t go into too much detail about them being captured and their experiences at Malfoy manor. That had been well documented long ago by Harry.

Instead she focused on her part of the story. Being groped and threatened with rape by Dolohov as she waited for Bellatrix to get at her. How she was held down while the words Mudblood were painfully carved into the flesh of her arm with a cursed knife. Hearing her own screams echo in the room. How she heard the Death Eaters squabble over who would be next to defile her. Willing her mind to go someplace, anyplace, so she could escape the torture. Hermione had removed the glamour so Luna could see it. It was still red and raw and often oozed blood.

“Sleeping through the night is near impossible. I have nightmares of that time that no potion can help. I get up and clean my apartment or read. Anything to distract me.” Luna nodded her head in understanding. “Are there any more?” Hermione looked down at the floor. “Yes. This one on my neck is also from Bellatrix’s knife and there are some small ones on my legs I got at the battle of Hogwarts. Not really anything to mention.” “You are a hero Hermione. They should all know what it cost you. Big and small. “Well, It all happened so fast. I don’t know who or exactly when. I just looked down at my legs, my jeans were torn and bloody. Could have been from a curse, but more likely from fragments of the building that kept exploding around us in the firefight. I didn’t even feel it at the time.”

“I think I have enough for the article. I want you to think about how you want to pose. It will be up to you if you want to be completely nude or just as much as you feel comfortable in showing. Remember this is a celebration of your beauty, not just a display of your wounds. There is so much more to you than your pain, remember that.”

Hermione smiled, “I am proud to be able to help you in this Luna. Thank you for asking me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Luna’s Quibler article and picture the following week were the scandal of the wizarding world. Luna was seated upon a tall wooden stool completely naked save for a piece of sheer mint green cloth draped gracefully over her right shoulder and across, to cover her breasts, around her hips, and then pool in her lap. Her scar very visible, but not the center of attention. The look on her face of a woman taking back ownership of her body. The caption at the bottom read, I am not afraid. The story of her ordeal was much as she told Hermione. Except she emphasized how she would not be ashamed and no one else should be either.

She cared little for what they said about her. Some called her a whore to reveal herself in such a way. Others praised her for her courage in showing her pain and the scars she bore, physical and mental. Still others who remained silent in public, secretly thanked her for talking about such a taboo subject that needed to be discussed.

oopOqoo

It was three weeks before they were ready to do Hermione’s portrait. Enough time to get a manicure, pedicure, and body wax. She would not be ridiculed for any of that being undone.

Hermione had talked with her boss, Rachel Thorson, at the Ministry to tell her what to expect. Her boss was not happy that a minister official would be naked on the cover of a newspaper, but did nothing to try to stop her. Unknown to Hermione, Rachel had a few scars of her own and secretly applauded the effort.

oopOqoo

Luna had asked her to be able to sit for at least two days. They would only be for a few hours each and then they would need time for revisions if she was unhappy with what had been produced. The artists all knew why the portrait was being made and were instructed to be as compassionate as possible.

Hermione had asked that the picture be as soft and undefined as possible. Like looking through cheesecloth.

The room was brightly lit and there was a stage with subdued fabric draped from floor to ceiling as background. On a dais was an antique chase lounge in teal brocade with mahogany accents and pillows. After hair and makeup, Hermione had been shown to a comfortable dressing room to prepare. She immerged a few minutes later in a white satin dressing gown. As she stood on the dais it was difficult to see the artists with the lights in her eyes and the canvases covering their faces. It was easy to make herself believe that she was in the room alone.

Hermione had brought a royal blue piece of cloth to drape, much like Luna. She would be nude. Her chest and neck scar would be plain from collar to hip as well as the few on her legs. The staging dresser, Christine, had been hired to see to the details and put Hermione in the best pose. She laid Hermione on the chaise on her left side facing the artists, pillows under her side for support. Her left elbow resting on the top of the chaise holding her head, palm and fingers on her cheek, showing the scar on her arm. She crossed her bare legs at the ankles, right over left and draped the fabric just a bit from under her toes, to the back, then over her hips, ending in a puddle, then over the side of the chaise. Completely concealing her pelvis. Christine pulled her hair back, so the chest scar could be seen plainly, but with two strands of curls over her shoulder. 

The effect was dazzling. Hermione looked like a Greek goddess. The teal and blue bringing out the golden tone of her skin and the color of her eyes. The artists were asked to do the portrait in any or all of her they wished, but they must have the scars visible. Hermione stayed as still as possible as they painted and drew and shaded. The room was very quiet except for the occasional squeak of a piece of chalk or charcoal and the batting of a brush. The tops of their heads bobbing back out for a look. Only to quickly disappear again behind the canvas.

Christine made sure Hermione was as comfortable as possible. Offering her water and checking on her stamina. She decided she didn’t want to stop, just get through it as quickly as possible. Only once did she roll on her back to give her arm and neck a break. By unanimous vote the artists asked her to stay in that position as they scrambled for new canvas and pencils. Hermione was surprised to not feel the shame and embarrassment she expected. It was clear that the men and women who were doing the work were very professional. It was almost a treat to be worshipped by the 6 artists in the room.

Finally the session was done and Hermione went to the dressing room to get her clothes back on. She waited there until she couldn’t hear any voices in the room and came back out. They were all gone except for Christine and Luna. They smiled and waved her over for a glass of wine.

“Hermione that was perfect. You looked so beautiful. These pictures of you should be in a museum.” Luna was enthusiastic but Hermione only scoffed. Luna was insistent. “Go see for yourself if you don’t believe me. I’ve never seen this group work so quickly or with such concentration. You really blew their minds.”

Hermione went to the canvases to see the half finished works.

They were remarkable, all of them. Her modesty had been protected with soft nebulous edges that only hinted at breasts and nipples. From the compassionate way they showed the scars to the delicate details of her face and hands. They were portrayed in several styles from realistic figurative to impressionistic to art nouveau. Many added extra props and backgrounds that were not in the room. Open sunny fields of grass, bouquets of roses and even a cat. One had a distinctive darkness that drew her in. The realistic portrait was from the thigh scar up. Shadows and shading made the portrait detailed, but not obvious. All black, but with pink lips to highlight the absolute triumph in her eyes. She knew she would have a hard time choosing a favorite for Luna. After several glasses of wine they made arrangements for her to come back the next day to finish the sitting.

The following day ran very much like the first. The chaise had been turned to face the artists full on. Christine had Hermione lay flat against it with her scarred left arm over her head to frame it. Her right leg bent slightly at the knee and laid on the left to show the large pink puckered scar on her thigh. Letting the riot of curls go wild and free. The blue and teal fabric, now exchanged for shades of scarlet, brought out the starkness of the scars against her pale skin and was again draped in a modest manor next to her legs and over her lap.

Two hours passed and the artists were still scribbling when she got up with her robe and went to the dressing room. Glad it was over and anxious to see the results, although she had no desire to know the identities of the artists. So she once again waited until the room was silent before venturing out.

Luna handed her a glass of wine. “I want to thank you for doing this Hermione. I’ve already heard from women who had similar experiences and were able to tell their friends and family about what happened to them. Most of them have found support and love and acceptance. They can start to heal now. With their permission I am publishing their letters along with the next witch’s portrait.”

“Luna,” Hermione was hesitant to ask. “You’re running the Quibler now, and I’m not second guessing, but… What’s to keep these pictures from… well just becoming another skin magazine?” Luna’s face was calm and she thought carefully before she answered. “I have been accused of doing this for profit. And it’s true naked women sell copies. I am taking a portion of the profits and giving it to the war orphans project. But I’m not going to be intimidated by the ignorant. If some fool wants to drool over brazier advertisements, should we stop having them? Any wizard who wants to ogle naked women has lots of publications that will show much more than we do, and without all those pesky words. By the end of the year the pictures will be mostly forgotten, but our message will still be clear. I hope things will change permanently because of us.”

Hermione smiled, “Yes Luna. I think you’re right. Now, when do you want me to choose a portrait?” Luna thought a moment. “We need to give the artists time to finish their works. I will let you know when they are ready.” Hermione yawned and stretched. It had been a full day. “That sounds great Luna. I’m going to go for dinner and then a tub. See you later.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hermione was leaving the building when she felt she was being followed. She turned down several streets and went into a grocer to discretely look behind her, but there was no one there. Still, there was no doubt in her mind that someone was watching her.

The next morning a piece of art paper was on the floor at front door. When she turned it over, Hermione was astounded by a beautiful sketch of her hands. A small scar making it unmistakably her. A note was penned at the bottom. ‘Please meet me for coffee downstairs, SS’.

Hermione hadn’t seen that scrawl for nearly two years. It was her potions master Severus Snape. After the war he had been exonerated of wrong doing and had become a recluse. Dropping out of all society. She hadn’t seen him since she had testified on his behalf last year and now he simply wanted to have coffee. She suddenly realized he was one of the artists who had seen her naked. Why didn’t Luna tell her? Because she would have refused to do it, that’s why. There was no way she was going to go for coffee in total embarrassment. It was one thing to see them bob and weave to work, quite another to see his eyes appraise her up close.

But as she looked at the picture in front of her she saw the tender care that was taken with each knuckle and fingernail. The hands so expressive of gentleness. Hermione reminded herself of why she was doing this. To stand up and say she wasn’t ashamed of her body or what had been done to it. If he was even going to think, about trying to make her feel bad about this project she would tell him off in no uncertain terms.

Hermione showered and dressed and made her way to the café below her apartment building. He was waiting there for her at a table in the back. She entered and purchased a coffee and came to his table. He stood, like a gentleman, and pulled out her chair. Hermione was going to let him know immediately that she was not ashamed or intimidated by him. They were both adults now and she saw no reason to pamper his ego with a title. “Good morning Severus.” “Good morning Hermione.” He said just as smoothly, not batting an eye at her use of his first name.

“If you’re here to try to make me feel bad about being a part of this project you can save your breath. I am not ashamed of being a survivor and I hope to show others that they should not be ashamed either!”

Severus had a relaxed expression on his face. “I assure you I have no such intention. In fact, quite the opposite. I wanted to tell you how much I admire your courage in coming forward with such a difficult part of your past.”

Hermione was a bit dumbfounded. He had never complimented her before and she didn’t know quite what to make of it. “Then you approve?”, she said disbelieving. He chuckled slightly, “Yes, very much so. In fact I am contemplating a proposal by Luna to join you on the stage.” Hermione’s eyes grew wide imagining them both naked on the stage. He smirked, “Not at the same time. With my own portrait. To encourage more men to join in the conversation.” He paused to get her reaction. “What do you think? Should I take her up on her offer?”

Hermione’s mind was left scrambling. He had taken the wind right out of her sails. She looked at him hard in the eyes. “Severus, I had a speech all worked up to tell you just what I thought of your Victorian disapproval. Now you tell me you are considering joining us to enlighten the wizarding world. I don’t know what to think.”

The waiter came around to freshen their coffee and broke the awkwardness. Hermione calmed herself. “It would be marvelous of you to join us. Luna must have done some fast talking to get you interested. You’ve been such a recluse I thought you must have left the country. Do you really think you can show your scars to the world?”

Severus was uncomfortable at the thought and looked into Hermione’s eyes for the answer. Her genuine look of concern brought out his response. “I was tortured and maimed by a maniac for twenty years. I did things in his service that I can never forget nor be forgiven. I have lived with that. But now… Doing this… I feel it might give me a modicum of redemption. I want to say, ‘Yes, I did horrible things, but horrible things were done to me when I refused. I refused often, and here is the proof.’ Does that sound selfish?” Hermione shook her head, understanding. “No, It’s not selfish. I know you think no one believes or cares about how bad it was for you.” She touched his hand on the table. Her eyes filled, not with pity, but understanding. “I believe you, and I care.”

They talked through the morning and had lunch at the same table. They talked through the afternoon and had tea. They were still talking when the lights came on for the dinner rush. Hermione was shocked at how long it had been, but didn’t want it to end. A familiar face and shared experiences were such a comfort.

Hermione suddenly saw Severus in a whole new light. She saw him as a man and not just an authority figure. He was human. He had his faults and dreams just like anyone else. He was extremely intelligent and insightful, and she began to see a kindness in his eyes that was never there before. It gave him an appeal she couldn’t resist. The tight black jeans he was wearing didn’t hurt either. With all the stairs he climbed over the years, the man had a butt that wouldn’t quit. “I know we have covered everything from the latest potion reviews to the price of dragon scales to the stupidity of the ministry. And at the risk of being charged with kidnapping… would you like to come to my apartment for dinner?”

Severus smiled. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed talking with someone so much. “I would be delighted.” “Great! I’m just upstairs.” She blushed. “I guess you know that after slipping that picture under my door. It was you following me home too, wasn’t it?”

Severus’ cheeks reddened slightly. “Yes. I’m sorry if it unnerved you. I needed to know where you lived and I didn’t want to ask Luna. My spy skills must be getting rusty.” She laughed, “No, almost a year on the run for your life gives you a sixth sense.” Hermione grabbed her purse and turned to leave. He had already enjoyed her lovely cleavage all morning and now he had the treat of watching her backside swish down the aisle. The lovely tone of her leg as it peeked out of her skirt. The image of her naked form on that damn chaise. Severus sighed ashamed of himself. He’d better get a grip fast, or she was going to notice and bounce him on his head.

When he had seen her on that chaise Thursday, his jaw dropped and his heart clenched. They hadn’t told him who the subject would be and she was the last one he thought would volunteer for this. As he began to study her for the portrait the only thing that he could think was “Perfection” and the terrible need to touch that softness. The little know it all had grown into a beautiful woman with a brain to match her looks. Severus was besotted.

He had been there when they brought her in with a badly injured chest and abdomen. Just a child and in so much pain. It had taken weeks and hundreds of potion vials for her to recover. After all of that, she still wanted to join Potter and be in the thick of the fighting. Months on the run in a tent with the two dunderheads. Then getting tortured by that unspeakable vermin Bellatrix. When he had rushed to the manor, he found that Dobby had already saved her and the others. He chuckled as he watched the Dark Lord take his revenge out on Bella that day for letting her playthings get away. 

“I hope you don’t mind pot luck,” She said on the stairs to her apartment. “I think I have some pork chops. Do you like pork chops?” He really didn’t care what she made as long as she walked in front of him. “Yes, pork chops are fine.” As they entered her apartment she dropped her things on a table. “Come in and make yourself at home.”

Leaving him at the door she scurried off to the living room to straighten up. The galley kitchen was just to the left and he headed that way. “How can I help?” Hermione came into the kitchen and began getting out the salad fixings, a cutting board and knife. “Do you like carrots? How about beats?” Severus snickered, “Ah, yes on the carrots, no on the beats. How about mashed potatoes? I can make gravy.” Cooking with him felt so right. As if they had been doing it together for years. They worked around each other like it had been choreographed by a dancer.

Hermione put her fork on the table. “You’re a great cook Severus. That was wonderful gravy.” He chuckled, “It’s the butter. Cooking’s not so different from potions. The right ingredients at the right temperature and stirred as needed.” Hermione put her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. “You’re so different now. Despite talking to each other for the last ten hours, I’d hardly know you.” 

His look was serious, “You never knew me. You knew the frustrated potions master and the always terrified double agent. I could never let my guard down. Never reveal myself as I wanted to be. That kind of stress can cause a man to do many things he regrets later.” He reached out to touch her cheek. “I was cruel to you for seven years Hermione. I ask your pardon.” Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the regret.

She took his hand in hers, warm fingers lacing together. “You also saved my life, and the guys. So many times I lost count. In fact, you helped save the wizarding world for two decades without so much as a note of thanks. Not even from Dumbledore, who was the sole person who could have. You did what had to be done, for us and for yourself, and I forgive you from the bottom of my heart.”

Severus looked at the remarkable, brilliant, beautiful woman in front of him, and bent gently for a kiss. Slowly so she could pull away. She didn’t. His lips were warm and soft and the kiss was chaste and sweet. Hermione pulled back and took a deep breath. “Let’s go into the living room for a drink?” Severus smiled and nodded. She guided him to the sofa, releasing his fingers as she went to the cabinet. “Firewiskey or wine?” He sat back and made himself comfortable. “Wine is good. What do you have?” “I’m sorry I’m not much of a connoisseur, I like sweet wines over dry. Will this be okay?” Hermione showed him the label. “Yes that’s fine.”

He wasn’t sure what more they could talk about. He desperately searched for a way to keep the conversation going. He just couldn’t bear to leave her now. Hermione had the same thing in mind. She turned on some soft music and sat next to him on the couch, handing him his wine. Would he mind, she wondered, if I just leaned against him? His arm was on the back of the couch and as she looked into his face her body started to fall forward of it’s own accord. He leaned into her and they met in a delicious wine flavored kiss. She pulled back with her eyes still closed and sighed. Hermione considered it permission to move closer. She took their glasses, put them on the table, snuggled into his shoulder, her hand around his waist. His arm came around her waist and pulled her closer. He laid his head on top of hers.

They sat there Like that for a while listening to the music, not saying a word. It was a peaceful silence that brought them closer than any conversation could. The beating of his heart began to match hers. It was crazy. She’d only met him again this morning. “Severus?” Hermione wanted to ask him something and didn’t know what his reaction would be. “Yes.” She looked down at the floor. “I… I want to ask you something. I need you to promise me you’ll try to be kind or at least...” He looked at her and smiled finishing her sentence. “…At least not snarky or Victorian?” She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. “Will you stay with me tonight?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Many thanks to all of you reading and staying with this story. I love love the comments.  
> Gets a little steamy here folks, but nothing too graphic. NW

Chapter 4  
The minute she said it she blushed bright red and looked away. What must he think of her? Wanting to sleep with him on the first date. She closed her eyes and prepared for the ridicule, or worse. He could crush her with indifference or rejection. He lifted her chin with his finger. The warmth of his expression said all she needed to know. “Hermione, I have felt the tender connection growing between us. I’d hoped you did too, but didn’t dare to dream you would give me this privilege.” He kissed her deeply, passionately.

There were tears in her eyes as she took his hand. They stood and he held her close. “Are you sure this is what you want?” She wanted to explain. To make him believe what she felt inside. To be sure of what he felt for her. She held her face to his chest, eyes shut, breathing in his scent. “I know this is sudden. We just met this morning. But I feel like you know me, my soul.” He went to pull away but she held him fast. “Wait, please. I’m not expecting, I love you, but… if you don’t feel the same way, or if this is just sex for you, please don’t hurt me. Walk out now.” She released him and stood back, waiting for the sound of the door closing. It never came.

Instead Severus picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Once inside he put her down and placed his hands gently on her cheeks.

“Hermione I could never hurt you. In these few hours I have found the one person who knows and understands me better than anyone alive. You are beautiful, courageous, intelligent, compassionate. I am so lucky that you could care for me. Know that I care for you too, very deeply.”

Hermione kissed him and then stepped back. Their eyes were locked on each other. She began to unbutton her blouse. It dropped to the floor a few seconds before her skirt. She would normally hide her scars, but she smiled unafraid, knowing he had already seen them. He watched as her underthings fell to the floor as well. Hermione stood before him exposed in every way. She needed to see his reaction.

Severus’ eyes were pools of desire. He had never been near anyone so beautiful, but it was his turn to be worried about her reaction. He held her hands to his chest. “Hermione. I need… to prepare you. I’m not pleasant to look at. I won’t blame you if you want to change your mind.” He looked so helpless and afraid. Hermione pulled his black turtle neck up and off. His body bore the marks of twenty years of cruelty. There was no place on his chest or back without a scar. He looked more like a burn victim the scars were so thick and numerus. He saw her look of horror and tried to take back his turtleneck. Shame and pain written on his face. How could he have expected her perfection to touch his ugliness.

Hermione pulled his shirt from his fingers and tossed it aside. His head was down as he tried to apologize. “I know it’s… You don’t have to…” Hermione put a finger to his lips. “You are the bravest man I have ever known. I am honored that you have shared this with me.” She had a flashback to her feelings when Luna had first seen hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest over and over. “You are beautiful to me Severus.” He stood there stunned. It didn’t last long as he picked her up and put her on the bed, determined to give her the most pleasure she’d ever known. He wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy until she couldn’t remember her own.

The next 2 hours were a frantic blur of torso and limbs, hands and fingers, lips and tongue. A symphony of words and sounds, shouts and tears of joy. Then all was quiet as they lay in each other’s arms, sated and resting but still touching gently. “Hermione? Can… I…” She smiled, no sense asking for permission now. She trusted him. “Yes Severus you can. Anything you want.” He frowned, she didn’t understand. “I know you may not want to hear this, and it’s okay, you don’t have to respond.” She tensed with concern. Was he done with her? Did he want to leave now? “Severus?” Her gut clenched at the thought of losing him. 

He gently pulled her tightly to him. He would not let her run away.

“I love you Hermione.”

Hermione looked up at his face and saw the truth in it. She looked down at their naked bodies entwined. “This is crazy. I spend one day with you and now we are naked in my bed after making love all night, and now you’re saying you love me.” His face had dropped in pain. She was rejecting him.

Hermione roughly grabbed his face in her hands. “It’s insane Severus, but I love you too. Is something wrong with us? Love isn’t supposed to happen like this. We should be going through weeks of learning about each other before sex, let alone ‘I love you’. I don’t even know your favorite color or favorite meal! Where do you live? Do you have a pet?” Hermione was on the edge of a panic attack.

Severus rolled her under him and kissed her hard until she stopped squeaking. “We have spent weeks, no years, getting to know each other. I’ll bet you know the answers to those questions. Go on, try.” Hermione took a breath, “Your favorite color is… black? You like… cats? You live within 5 miles of here? Your favorite dish is…is…” He grinned, “Right on all counts. And from now on my absolute favorite is porkchops with carrots and mashed potatoes.” She flew into his arms. “I don’t care how it looks to anyone else. I love you. Never leave me Severus.” He held her tight “Never love. I couldn’t let you go if I tried.”

oopOqoo

A few weeks went by. She worked at the ministry, He worked in his potions lab at home. They met in the evenings at his place or hers. They locked the doors on the weekends and didn’t come out. It was bliss. Even their nightmares had stopped.

oopOqoo

Hermione’s portrait would be the last one in the series. The response for the others had been phenomenal. Everyone was talking about it. A great many witches and wizards had gotten together to lobby the ministry for a new department of mental health and welfare. To deal with all the trauma of the war. A separate sub department for men, women and children to be coordinated by St Mungos, with clinics around the country. It was expected to pass and be implemented as soon as the staff could be trained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The artists were finally done with Hermione’s portraits. It was a difficult decision. They were not signed and Severus refused to tell her which ones were his. He wanted the decision to be totally hers.

She settled on three. One in the teal and blue, one in the red, and one that was the charcoal drawing she had seen the first day. “I can’t decide Luna. They’re all great. What do you think?” “I can’t tell you Hermione. This is supposed to be a representation of your survival.”

They would all be provocative. And she tried to look at it that way. Which would offend the audience the least? But remembering the cause, decided she didn’t care that anyone was offended by her being naked. Which would not embarrass her friends and family? But anyone who knew her, knew she was devoted to a good cause and they better be as well. “I can’t decide!” Severus held her shoulders from behind, kissing her cheek. “Take it slow my love. Don’t over think it. You have good instincts. What does your gut tell you?”

The teal and blue was beautiful. She looked like a mother goddess offering forgiveness.

The red was stunning, powerful. The woman in that picture had faced war and death. No smile upon that face. A Valkyrie with righteousness indignation written on her body. 

And the third. The charcoal that showed a proud, strong, yet wounded woman not letting her past define who she was.

Severus was standing beside her as she tried to choose. “Please Severus. You’re an artist. Help me out here.” He sighed. “Hermione, think of the article not the portrait. Which one of these women, reflects for you what’s in the article.”

It was like all the air had been removed from the room with a pop and only one stood out. She looked at Luna. “The charcoal. That’s who I am. Just a woman, trying to move forward with her life. Healing a little more every day, and unashamed.” Luna smiled, “That’s perfect Hermione! I’m going to use that for the title. I’d hoped you would choose that one. I think it’s perfect for you and the article. Shall I tell you who drew it? No, He should tell you.” “Luna! Who?”, she yelled as the woman left the room.

“It’s mine.” Severus said simply behind her. Hermione looked at it with care again. Yes, she could see it now. His love in every line and shadow. “How could you know me so well at first sight? This portrait hasn’t really change from that first day.” Severus looked at his work and shook his head. “I can’t explain it. I don’t want to. It was as if something touched my soul and told me to draw. I fell in love with you at the first stroke. I’m so proud you picked it.” She walked into his arms and held him close. His scent filling her mind and bringing peace to her thoughts. He raised his arm to pull her in and kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go home. I want to worship your scars again. They brought us together.”

oopOqoo

The article was published two weeks later. It was a sensation. A naked picture of one of the golden trio. She suffered the same stupidity as the other women who participated, maybe more. The Prophet was merciless in denouncing her for a strumpet. Accusing her of trolling for a husband by displaying her body. The inevitable howlers shouting every foul name. The indecent proposals from former Slytherins. The decent proposals from those who wanted to, “heal her pain,” and maybe grab a little of the spot light.

At least little was said to her at work. There were a few anonymous cat calls and notes under her office door, but it faded by the end of the week and life went on. Luna was right about the difference that would be made for future generations. The legislation passed and clinics were being set up everywhere. Legilimens were being trained to help witches and wizards of all ages learn to deal with their memories and nightmares. The families of those affected had somewhere to get advice and counseling. The wizarding world would be the better for it for centuries to come.

Luna was hard at work trying to get more men to tell their stories. Pushback was much stronger there. Most men did not want to discuss how they had been treated. They took it as a sign of weakness or whining. Luna had no choice but to take the stories that wives and girlfriends would send to her. No portraits, but the stories were powerful. Stories of those who lost wives and daughters to the Death Eaters. Wizards who were hung on a wall for target practice. Some men who had been raped and committed suicide.

Slowly there were men who surfaced willing to show their pain and tell their stories with a portrait. Most so badly damaged they could no longer use their wand arm, stand upright, or have children. But they allowed the world in, to stand as witness to that terrible time. Not to ask for help, but to remind the wizarding world of the perils of dark magic and letting bigotry and fear dictate the way their society turns. To be vigilant, to never let it happen again.

Severus was one who came forward. He thought to do his own portrait, but Hermione talked him out of it. He was still filled with too much self loathing and guilt. She told him he needed to step back and let the artist make the decision as to what was important in his image. The artists would see him, as the public would see him, and their compassion would show through.

The incredible portrait they chose, showed Severus sitting naked on a tall, padded stool with his back to the artists. The thick pad hiding the majority of his plump bum, the rest obscured by the artist. His head was turned slightly to see part of his left eye and cheek, and his left leg was brought back slightly to show the complete extent of his horrible injuries. His left arm was pulled back to see what was left of his dark mark. Little more than a smudge now. 

It had been done in realistic skin tones, and the mass of multi colored scars could be easily seen, and even felt. The article to go with it was not a replay of his life, with all the gory details of every scar. Rather it was a testament by Luna to his dedication and courage for so many years. His commitment to the defeat of Voldemort, and the triumph over evil.

Again it rocked the wizarding world. A Hogwarts professor, potions master, former Death Eater, naked on the cover of a newspaper! The misconceptions of past articles and vicious rumors were put to rest, and Severus got his redemption from many men and women who wrote to thank him for his service. A rare few from those who Severus had saved, either themselves or their families, from death or torture. There were the ignorant, the unfeeling, the bitter, who were of the opinion that he was a Death Eater and deserved what he got. Luna shredded them upon arrival. Severus responded to all the letters he received with thanks.

Hermione was so proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One short chapter left, but a favorite of mine.  
> I have a sequel in the works, though it may take a little while. I hope you can stay with me for it.   
> NW


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story, but a sequel is in the works. I hope you don't forget me, it may be a while.  
> Many Thanks to all my readers. You make it all worth while.

Chapter 6  
The days flowed on like melted butter, rich and full and beautiful. They basked in each other’s simple presence. They regarded every day together as a precious gift. Always grateful to have found one another despite the odds. Disputes and disagreements happened between them, but didn’t last long. They both felt free and alive and whole for the first time ever.

Even the articles in The Prophet could not disturb their happiness. One accusing Severus of a relationship with Hermione when she was still a student. One denouncing Severus as a fraud. Calling his wounds forgeries and self inflicted.

Luna fired back angrily in the Quibler, with testimonials from Minerva McGonagall, as to his exemplary conduct at school. Madam Pomfrey of Hogwarts. Telling of how he would limp, sometimes crawl into her infirmary late at night after being tortured by Voldemort. The doctors official patient record from St. Mungos after the battle read as follows: “The patient is in critical condition and not expected to survive. The wounds on his neck and the snake venom in his system have done too much damage. The scar tissue covering this man’s body is so deep, it is a wonder that they were ever able to heal. Only a very powerful potions master could have achieve it.”

The backlash against The Prophet, as their sales plummeted, lasted quite a long time.

oopOqoo

The sun was just rising when Severus awoke. He looked down at Hermione sleeping peacefully. Her soft, warm skin pressed against his and her hair splayed across him and her pillow. She looked like an angel. The sunlight through the curtain just touching her bare shoulder, like a golden benediction from heaven. Severus longed to waken her and have a repeat performance of last night. He was the luckiest man on the planet to have Hermione to wake up to every day.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her arm put behind her back to scratch and then lay still, as he now did that task for her with delight. “What time is it?” He could touch her now and took advantage, outlining her nipple with his fingertip. “Six AM my love.” She moaned and rolled over on her back. 

“Too early. Go back to sleep.” 

“I can sleep any time. I’d rather watch you.” 

Hermione could feel his hardness against her leg and chuckled. “Just watch me? Are you sure that’s what you want?” He blew a warm breath across her shoulder and noticed the goosebumps rise immediately. “No.” He admitted. He traced another circle around her nipple and then headed south to the mound of curls between her legs. “I want to watch you arch your back in ecstasy. I want to see your head between my legs. And I want to gaze at the wonderland between yours.”

Hermione giggled and grasped him tight beneath the sheets. “Do you need to watch it all in that order?” “Oh no my dear, any order you like.” She roused herself to move lower on him when she noticed something and pulled the sheet off her head. Hermione sat up and stared at the diamond ring on her finger. It caught the light of the sun through the window and sparkled like a star. “When did that happen?” 

He pulled her down to him and rolled her on her back settling between her legs. “Hermione I love you will you marry me?” She looked in the warmth and comfort of his eyes. “Yes Severus. Yes, yes, yes.” He entered her and she gasped. Still saying yes over and over again.

And they lived happily ever after, despite having three kids, a dog and a goldfish named giggles. The portrait now hung with honor in their bedroom. The others safely stored in a drawer… for now.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any artists out there that would like to create these portraits, I would be excited to see them. Thanks for the suggestion Boomerbristol.


End file.
